


Na dobranoc

by nenufars



Category: Słowackiewicz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aż nie wierzę ale to serio fluff, fandom narodowy, w czynie społecznym napisan
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenufars/pseuds/nenufars
Summary: Adam nie chce pozwolić Julkowi zasnąć.





	Na dobranoc

 — Adamie, naprawdę, czas już najwyższy, abym udał się do snu.

Dochodziła godzina pierwsza w nocy, co stanowiło znaczące wykroczenie poza normy funkcjonowania Juliusza.

 — Jeśli martwisz się, że jego brak zaszkodzi twojej cerze, masz moje słowo, że ze zmęczeniem ci wręcz do twarzy.

 — To, że ty nie dbasz o swój wygląd, nie znaczy, że innych dotknęło takie samo upośledzenie. Więc z łaski swojej nie kpij z moich zwyczajów.

 — Kiedy ja wcale nie kpię.

 — Tobie też trochę higieny by nie zaszkodziło.

 — Możesz mi pożyczyć jakiś swój kremik.

 — Powinieneś raczej zacząć od mydła.

 — Ostrożnie, Juliuszu, z tymi propozycjami.

 Zapadła miękka, przyjemna cisza, wyszywana tylko rytmem dwóch spokojnych oddechów. Za oknem trwała noc, rozmyta blaskiem paryskich latarni. Juliusz poczuł, jak jego powieki powoli zaczynają opadać.

 — Twoje włosy też mi się najbardziej podobają z rana, jeszcze nieułożone.

 — Nie przekonasz mnie, bym się nosił jak łachmyta.

 — Choć właściwie pewien nie jestem, te twoje trefione loczki mają osobliwy urok.

 — Na Boga, nie będę tolerował tych przytyków! — zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej, gniewnie wbijając wzrok w Adama, który uniósł tylko brwi z wyrazem politowania na twarzy. Po chwili Słowacki uspokoił się, i rzucił jeszcze — U twoich panien trefione fryzury ci nie przeszkadzają.

 — Nie obawiaj się, możesz być pewien, że zawsze pozostaniesz bardzo szczególną panną.

Juliusz prychnął. Daremnie usiłował ukryć wkradający się na usta uśmiech przy pomocy ziewnięcia.

 — Może chcesz, bym ci przeczytał moje najnowsze wiersze?

 — Dziękuję bardzo, dość mi psują krwi za dnia.

 — Naprawdę teraz chcesz się o to spierać?

 — Teraz właśnie nie chcę, ale cały czas ktoś mi w moich planach przeszkadza.

 — Dobrze, już dobrze, wybacz.

Juliusz ponownie ułożył głowę na poduszce. Oczywiście jego spokój nie trwał długo.

 — Mam pewien pomysł jak ci to wynagrodzić.

 — Czemu, do diabła, tak ci zależy, byśmy jeszcze nie zasypiali?

 — Więcej znajduję zastosowań dla wspólnego czuwania.

Juliusz westchnął, czując, że się rumieni. Podciągnął kołdrę pod sam nos i obrócił się plecami do Adama.

 — Zbyt już jestem wykończony na cokolwiek, co mógłbyś mi zaproponować.

 — Może zatem zacznę improwizować?

 _Co też ten obłąkany człowiek tu dzisiaj wyczynia_ , sapnął Julek, ponownie uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. Umościł się wygodniej po swojej stronie łóżka.

 — Zaczynaj, jeśli musisz, może mnie czym zaskoczysz.

Adam począł gorączkowo szukać tematu do improwizacji, a zaraz potem równie gorączkowo zlepiać oporne słowa w rymowane wersy. Był zaskoczony własną inwencją, zważywszy na presję czasu, pod którą działał, ale niestety na nic się te starania nie zdały. Zgodnie z jego obawami nie trwało długo, nim Juliusz zasnął.

Nie trwało też długo, nim, jak zeszłej nocy, zaczął głośno i przeraźliwie chrapać. Adam westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

 _Widać taka jest cena cielesnego obcowania z dziełem sztuki_ , pomyślał smętnie, sięgając po papier, leżący na stercie książek obok łóżka, z nadzieją, że może własna wena jakoś go uśpi.

Świt jednak zastał go wpatrzonego z mieszaniną rozbawienia i czułości w nagie plecy chrapiącego mężczyzny.

Postanowił następnej nocy aż do rana powtarzać „dobranoc”, żeby nie pozwolić mu zasnąć.


End file.
